


Pretty Marcos

by Glasz_Wingsz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marcos-centric, Pretty Marcos, Smol Marcos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasz_Wingsz/pseuds/Glasz_Wingsz
Summary: Soren thinks Marcos is pretty.
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Pretty Marcos

**Author's Note:**

> I will have more Marcos fics. Even if I have to write them all myself.

Marcos is pretty. Too pretty. It’s unfair, Soren thinks. A soldier isn’t supposed to be pretty. Not prettier than him, at least. But Marcos is. He’s gorgeous. Soren knows he is pretty himself, but Marcos is on a whole other level.

Soren watches from the parapets as a group of soldiers train in the courtyard below. Marcos is with them. Soren would know it’s him from the way he moves, even if he couldn’t see his face from this distance. But he can, because Soren has excellent eyesight, thank you very much. As he watches, the soldiers spar in pairs. It’s a challenge to have to focus on both your opponent and the moving others around you. Soren’s watched several of the soldiers trip over each other already. But not Marcos. The young soldier dances gracefully around his opponent, darting in to slash and spinning away to avoid the responding blade. It’s almost like he has a sixth sense, the way he carefully dodges the other fighting soldiers, never knocking into them or allowing them to bump into him when they are unaware. It’s an entrancing thing to watch and so unique and unlike Soren’s own style. Almost reminiscent of the way elves fight. So agile, elegant, and deadly. Maybe he should make Marcos a Crownsguard. He would certainly be a benefit to the corps.

As he watches, Marcos disarms his opponent with a subtle flick of his own sword, twisting the blade to tip his opponent’s sword in a direction that forces the soldier to let it go or be sliced by his own weapon. A beautiful move. He’s definitely promoting Marcos to Crownsguard.

He wants to go down there, wants to be close enough to lose himself in Marcos’ eyes. He won’t, but he wants to. So badly. He could dream about Marcos’ eyes forever and never grow tired of them. Marcos’ eyes are this unique shape that he hasn’t seen in anyone else in the kingdom. He wonders briefly if Marcos’ family came from somewhere outside of Katolis. Marcos’ eyes are angular, tightly elongated, but they somehow give his face a delicateness. Perhaps the way they are not as deep set. The colour of them should be boring, but Marcos’ eyes are warm, gentle, like honey. Even when he’s angry, his eyes are somehow always gentle. They’re perfectly framed by thick, dark lashes that many a woman is probably envious of.

Marcos’ face still retains that stubborn last bit of baby fat, but it lends a softness to the rest of him that wouldn’t be achieved otherwise. His cheekbones are sharp and high under that softness. Soren’s been in the public baths and he’s seen Marcos’ physique. Marcos’ body is leanly muscled, perfectly balanced. His training shows. Soren has many times likened him to a wild cat, much to Claudia’s distaste when she bothers to listen to Soren’s rants about the other soldier. He’s grace and deadliness wrapped up in a visage of delicate innocence. It’s subtle; nearly everything about the man is. Soren wonders how such a gentle soul ended up in the army of all places.

Soren would very much like to go down there and challenge Marcos to a duel. He’d like to challenge him and beat him, if only so he could pin him to the ground and hold him there and admire him the while. Marcos would look up at him, those damnably enchanting eyes wide – but never comically wide like everybody else’s boring Katolis eyes. Soren would pin him by his wrists, his own fingers would wrap completely around the other’s slender wrists. It’s probably why Marcos is able to pull off such dexterous movements with his weapon, those small, flexible wrists. Soren would wrap his fingers around Marcos’ wrists and his knees around Marcos’ waist and he would—

Well. Hmph, he mentally grunts. Thoughts like that are probably best left to the privacy of his personal chamber. He furtively glances around, but there isn’t anyone else on the battlements. Normally, he would be frustrated about the lack of security, but today, he’s grateful. Ugh, this is Marcos’ fault for being so pretty.


End file.
